Beauté Piégeante FR
by mysleeplessnights
Summary: Après la mort de son père au côté de Robb Stark durant les "Noces Pourpres", Rebekah Manderly, une jeune fille de Blanc-Port s'échappe de sa ville sous la domination du nouveau roi, accompagnée de sa petite sœur Carys. Livrée à elle-même, elle fait l'agréable rencontre de Podrick et de Brienne, puis, de Jaime avec lequel elle partagera une relation aussi tumultueuse que passionnée.


_**(Ceci est la version française de "Beautifully Ensnaring")**_

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tenais d'abord à vous dire merci de passer par là et puis également vous inviter à jeter un petit coup d'œil à la bande-annonce de cette fiction : watch?v=mAzaOa5z2Sw , n'hésitez pas à me donner vos premiers avis, voilà voilà! -****_mysleeplessnights_**** :)**

* * *

_"- Rebekah vas t-en ! _

_- Non ! _

_- Rebekah je ne te donne pas le choix !_

_- Je suis ici chez moi et ces gens-là,dehors, sont ma famille. Je ne m'en vais pas !_

_- Les envahisseurs te tueront ! _

_- Mais je me battrais. Je peux me battre..._

_- ... prends Carys avec toi..._

_- ...j'ai une épée..._

_- ...suis la rivière et les étoiles pour te guider et surtout, oui surtout ne dis à personne qui tu es et d'où tu viens..._

_- ...père m'a appris à utiliser une arme, je peux les tuer..._

_- ... et n'oublies pas; chaque jour, tu devras prier les sept dieux."_

Lieu : Griseaux.

Le même dialogue hantait chaque nuit la jeune Rebekah et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et légèrement bouleversée, s'assit, reposant son dos contre un tronc d'arbre tout en regardant les bois autour d'elle, à travers la nuit noire. Elle décida de nourrir le feu avec quelques branches et autres brindilles, par chance, son père lui avait appris à se maintenir au chaud si par malheur elle se trouvait en situation de détresse... finalement, ses conseils s'avérèrent bien utiles. Seule, elle aurait pu supporter le froid glaçant, mais sa petite sœur était encore si fragile...Rebekah observa son petit visage illuminé par les flammes orange. Elle savait qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle aimait cette petite fille, mais une part de son cœur ressentait de la rage, tant de rage et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour cela, mais malheureusement, Rebekah ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature. Il était impossible pour elle de devenir la grande sœur affectueuse dont Carys rêvait.

Un bruit la sorti de ses pensées, elle put entendre des chevaux galoper et à mesure que le bruit s'intensifiait, elle put discerner les deux bêtes à travers la pénombre. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle se leva rapidement et saisit son épée. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers Carys et dissimula son visage ainsi que son corps tremblant sous une couverture.

" **- Ne bouge surtout pas.** " Murmura-t elle à son oreille.

Elle se retrouva alors à quelques mètres des deux personnes, un grand homme aux cheveux blonds platine, qui à mesure que son cheval approchait laissait visible des traits féminins...Et à côté donc, de cette femme... si robuste, se trouvait un écuyer, un jeune homme brun de taille moyenne, qui semblait nettement moins intimidant.

" **- Qui êtes-vous?** Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

- **Vous d'abord**, dit Rebekah, pointant son épée en leur direction. La femme au physique au premier regard ingrat, habillée telle un prestigieux chevalier, descendit de son destrier et répondit :

- **Brienne de Torth.**

- **Ma Dame**. Rebekah tira sa révérence, en essayant d'alléger ses manières d'aristocrate pour cacher son statut familial déjà très apparent de part sa longue robe pourpre et ses longs cheveux noir.

-** Je ne suis pas une dame.** Rebekah se redressa, hésitante.

- **Comment devrais-je donc vous appeler?**

-** Brienne suffira.** Bekah hocha de la tête, quelque peut intriguer par cette nouvelle rencontre.

- **Quel est votre nom?** Demanda-t elle ensuite à l'écuyer, remarquant son visage, qui n'était pas si étranger.

- **Je suis Podrick, Podrick Payne. **Dit-il en descendant à son tour de son cheval.

- **N'êtes-vous pas supposé servir Lord Lannister, Podrick Payne?** A peine son dernier mot prononcé, Rebekah se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle en savait beaucoup pour passer pour une simple paysanne où une sans-abris airant dans la forêt.

- **Comment savez-vous cela? **Demanda-t il tout en jetant un regard interrogateur à Brienne. Celle-ci ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle désarma Rebekah d'un coup de pied, (car oui, malgré ce qu'elle avait assuré à sa belle-mère, Bekah ne savait absolument pas se défendre) puis jeta un œil rapide aux alentours, discernant derrière le feu de camp, un corps dissimulé. Elle se précipita en sa direction et le dévoila.

" - **Ne faites pas ça!** Prévenu Rebekah avant que Brienne ne put découvrir la petite blonde.

- **Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, si vous me dites qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez? **Il était évident que cette femme n'aurait jamais touché un seul cheveu d'enfant, mais ça, Rebekah n'en savait rien. Elle laissa le silence couler, tout de même réticente à l'idée de révéler son identité, mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion de Carys, qui s'en chargea à sa place.

- **Nous venons du nord, de Blanc-Port précisément !** Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé, elle était amusée au contraire. Elle aimait la compagnie, et autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de faire des rencontres depuis qu'elle avait quitter son foyer. Rebekah lui interdisait toujours de parler aux inconnus, pour la protéger certainement, mais à cet âge là il était difficile de comprendre...

**- Carys!** S'exclama Rebekah, étonnée de la naïveté de sa sœur.

**- Ma Dame Manderly?** Dit Brienne tout en se relevant, la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

**- Je ne suis suis pas une Dame**, affirma Carys en reprenant les mots de la guerrière avec un léger rire.

**- Podrick, apportez-moi une couverture supplémentaire, voulez-vous?** Ajouta-t elle.

**- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide**. Assura Rebekah, en récupérant son épée à terre. Mais Podrick s'exécuta.

**- Cette petite est gelée.** Fit remarquer Brienne. Alors, la jeune Manderly s'approcha petit à petit d'elles,_ peut-être ne sont ils pas si dangereux _pensa-t elle. Pourtant toujours attentive aux moindres faits et gestes des deux nouveaux arrivants, elle s'assit auprès d'eux.

- **Pardonnez mon impolitesse, ma Dame.** S'excusa- t elle.

- **Brienne**. Corrigea- t elle.

- **Brienne... Mais il est difficile de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.**

**- Vous avez raison de garder l'œil ouvert, cette petite là a besoin de protection. **Sur ces mots, Podrick apporta la couverture et enveloppa Carys avec.

- **Merci Podi.** Fit-elle.

**- C'est Podrick.** Répondit-il.

**- Mais moi, je préfère Podi.** Persista-t elle en riant.

- **Savez où vous allez?** Demanda Brienne.

- **Non.** Mentit Rebekah.

**- Ne voulez-vous pas rentrer chez vous?** Proposa-t elle.

**- Nous n'avons plus de "chez nous" à présent.** Affirma Rebekah, se remémorant la beauté de sa ville natale. Le port, les vagues maritimes...

- **Podrick, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Port-Real?** Questionna l'enfant.

- **Nous sommes à la recherche de Sansa Stark.**

- **Sansa?** Rebekah réagit immédiatement à se nom familier, visionnant dans son esprit la longue chevelure rousse de la personne de ses souvenirs.

-** L'avez vous vu? **Dit Brienne.

-** Non, pas depuis très longtemps. Mais elle était la meilleure amie que j'avais lors de mes visites à Winterfell.** Répondit Rebekah, d'un ton légèrement nostalgique. Elle ne s'en rappelait que légèrement, mais certaines choses lui revinrent en mémoire et la firent presque sourire. Elle se souvint du petit Bran Stark, qui lui courrait toujours après, et puis du grand et beau Robb dont elle ne parvint plus à visualiser le visage "_Un jour, Robb te demandera ta main, et nous serons sœur" _lui avait prédit la jeune Stark _" Si Bran ne le fait pas avant. "_ avait-elle répondu.

- **Elle est en danger. **Continua Brienne.

- **Comme tout le monde dans ce royaume.** Fit Rebekah.

- **Vous devriez venir avec nous, nous avons du pain, de l'eau et même du vin... nous pourrions vous protéger ! N'est-ce pas ma Dame ? **Brienne soupira hésitante face à la proposition de Podrick, pris par un élan d'enthousiasme et de générosité.

- **Ce n'est pas la peine... nous allons nous en sortir, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.** Dit-elle en regardant Carys d'un air rassurant, essayant de la convaincre de la véracité de ses paroles.

- **Ne soyez pas bête ! ma Dame Manderly, vous monterez avec moi et votre sœur avec Podrick. Nous chevaucherons ensemble, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un endroit à l'abri.**

**- Merci. **Rebekah sourit, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

- **Ne me remerciez pas encore... la route est longue et périlleuse, le confort de sera pas aux rendez-vous. **Prévint Brienne.

-** Je n'en doute pas, mais merci.** Assura-t elle. "

Brienne n'en montrait rien, mais elle l'appréciait déjà. Elle ne semblait pas peureuse comme beaucoup des jeunes femmes aristocrates de son âge. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt courageuse et en même temps fragile et sensible. Pour dire vrai, Brienne était un peu comme ça lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, seulement, elle était bien moins jolie. Rebekah avait de long cheveux noir, surplombés de magnifique boucles et ondulations. Son teint était pale et ses joues légèrement rosées. Ses yeux verts étaient absolument ravissant et envoutant. Ils étaient doux, mais pouvaient effrayer lorsqu'elle le voulait. Ses lèvres roses-rouges étaient parfaitement dessinées et son corps évoquait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Elle avait des formes, au niveau de ses hanches et de sa poitrine, mais n'était pas imposante pour autant. Elle était jolie, simplement, mais extrêmement jolie.

* * *

Carys était appuyée contre le dos de Podrick et commençait doucement à s'endormir, pendant que les flocons de neiges tombaient sur son visage de porcelaine et ses cheveux dorés. Ils montaient à cheval depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et leurs membres devenaient de plus en plus engourdit, même Rebekah qui avait jusque là tenté de rester éveillée vit ses paupières se rabaisser légèrement. A mesure que son regard descendait, elle fut prise par la beauté de l'étui accroché à l'armure de Brienne et se demandât si un jour, elle pourrait lui apprendre à s'en servir.

" - **C'est une très jolie arme .** Dit-elle

-** Un cadeau de Jaime Lannister.** Chuchota Podrick.

-** Podrick, vous parlez beaucoup trop.** Lui dit Brienne.

- **Est-il un de vos amis?** Demanda Rebekah, dont l'inquiétude se fit ressentir.

- **Il l'est... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je soutienne les Lannisters, d'une façon ou d'une autre...** Rebekah fut certainement quelque peu rassuré, mais son esprit était encore plein de questions.**  
**

- **Je veux bien vous croire, mais cette famille est en majeure partie responsable de la mort de notre père, alors je ne vois pas comment un homme comme lui peut mériter l'amitié d'une femme comme vous. **Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un ton agressif lorsque ce nom de famille prenait place dans une conversation.**  
**

**- Vous ne le connaissez pas et vous ne me connaissez pas non plus.** Étrangement, Brienne avait un ton quant à elle plutôt ... protecteur, qui laissa Rebekah dubitative à nouveau.**  
**

**- Je sais qu'il tue des gens et ,je sais que vous les sauvez.** Affirma-t elle.**  
**

**- Peut-être pourrions-nous partir à sa recherche et lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue.**Fit Carys, à moitié éveillée.**  
**

**- Peut-être... **Dit Rebekah, songeuse.**  
**

- **Tout le plaisir est pour moi..." **

Un grand cheval noir s'arrêta en face de celui de Brienne et personne ne douta de qui le conduisait. Jaime Lannister en personne souriait presque timidement à la grande blonde puis jeta un œil derrière son épaule. Il vit Rebekah et, ses yeux verts émeraude transpercèrent les siens. Elle, ne savait pas quoi ressentir, ou quoi faire, elle était en colère ,mais malgré tout impressionnée. Une part d'elle imaginait qu'en lui se trouvait l'homme qui avait tué son père, mais une autre voyait un brave chevalier blessé au combat, portant à son poignet droit une cicatrice doré. Perturbée, elle détourna le regard de celui du Lion et regarda Carys qui commençait à se rendormir à nouveau.

"** - Soit gentille avec lui Bekah.** Dit-elle, frissonnant, pendant que sa sœur réajustait le manteau sur ses épaules.

**- Ferme les yeux, ma douce.** Répondit Rebekah, évitant de faire une promesse qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir. "


End file.
